


Automaton

by GummyBears28



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Banter, Biting, But also, Choking, Clothes Ripping, Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Hair-pulling, I couldn’t help myself, Kinda, Pet Names, Play Fighting, Power Play, Roleplay, Scratching, Sexual Themes, Snark, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Top North (Detroit: Become Human), a bit - Freeform, also a bit, briefly, but - Freeform, dominant north, fight for dominance, if you will, lots of stuff here, oh yeah, that's how we’re playing it today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyBears28/pseuds/GummyBears28
Summary: She slammed him into the nearest wall by the throat, pinning him with her weight, and he gave her a dirty grin.“You’re going to have to earn it, Sweetheart.”
Relationships: Connor/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Automaton

**Author's Note:**

> Another Steam Powered Giraffe title because why not

Connor knew she was most comfortable in control, he did. It was just more fun to _fight_ for it. They both loved the thrill of the chase.

Connor because he was programmed down to his very core to _hunt_ , and North because she’d never had the chance to fight back.

So they fought, trying to come out on top even though they both knew Connor would give in fairly quickly for her sake. It didn’t make it any less _good_. If anything, it made it even better, more fulfilling. Knowing there was no real risk involved, just _fun_.

All things considered, it was probably a good thing his need for control didn’t outmatch hers.

It made it easier for North to snap her teeth playfully at him as she attacked his belt, pushing him backward through the doorway of the bedroom.

Connor smirked, gripping her jaw and leaning down to give a firm bite to her throat. 

“ _Feisty_ ,” he purred, scratching his nails down her arms and then running his palms up her abdomen and over her chest to the neckline of her shirt, gripping it in his fists and _pulling_ , tearing it almost in two.

“ _Asshole_ ,” she growled, yanking his pants open in retaliation.

She slammed him into the nearest wall by the throat, pinning him with her weight, and he gave her a dirty grin.

“Harder, Sweetie.”

She obliged, adding pressure until the synthetic skin under her hand glitched out.

“ _That’s_ it,” he gave a breathy sigh, and she smiled until she realized what exactly she was doing and quite literally shook herself out of it.

“ _I’m_ supposed to be in charge here,” she complained, and he simply gave her his innocent puppy eyes.

“You’re going to have to _earn_ it, Sweetheart.”

He grabbed her by the hair, yanking her head back to attack her exposed neck and chest, and she groaned, reaching down to tug his shirt free from his opened pants and fumble with the- _fucking tiny_ -buttons.

Connor corralled her backward until he could toss her onto the bed.

He toed off his shoes, aiming a predatory grin in her direction, and North took the hint, shedding the tattered remains of her top.

“I liked this shirt, Asshole.”

He gave her a cheeky wink as he stripped off the rest of his clothing.

“I’ll find you a new one.”

“You’d _better_ , that was my only damn shirt.”

Connor simply smiled innocently, grabbing her by the ankle to drag her close enough to get her out of her pants.

North couldn’t control the squeal the action elicited and gave him an irritated glare, though she helped him get her naked anyway.

She then decided it would be fun to yank him down to the mattress, rolling on top of him and leaning down to give his bottom lip a firm bite.

He groaned, planting his hands on her ass and sitting up to take her mouth in a deep, filthy kiss.

It was all tongue and teeth, rough and desperate and fucking _perfect_.

Connor gave her ass a nice squeeze and she grabbed him by the hair, yanking him backward toward the bed and eliciting a very satisfying cry.

North leaned forward over him, gazing straight at him as she pressed him to the mattress with her weight, and waited.

Finally, Connor dropped his arms, wrists falling to either side of his head as he turned his face to bare his neck for her in a show of submission.

And she pounced.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a mood today lmao


End file.
